


First love

by Spidypool42



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42
Summary: Hello people the name is Dan Howell and this is my sad high school story of love,sadness,and death. Just kidding there no death just love and sadness well what ever let's get to the story





	1. Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad and it will suck.  
> Dan's life sucks Phil comes makes it better.

_"_ Dan Howell get up now or you'll be late." Yelled Dan mother.

"Fine I'm up, ya my first day of hell another new high school." Dan reluctantly got out of hopped in the shower and finally got ready for school.

"Dan honey have a good day and please no fighting" "But mo-" "no buts we have to make this work this cannot be the third school you got kicked out of."

"Fine no fights I'll just be alone I'm used to it anyway bye mom see you later."

-time skip at school-

"So here we are another high school let's me see where I can find the goths,emos,jocks,cheerleader,and finally the outcast this will be great." Walking down the hall Dan bump into someone dropping everything.

"Jesus on a bicycle, look where you're going" Dan said angrily "Oh I'm sorry I didn- "didn't see me really that we're your go-" Dan didn't finish what he was saying because he finally saw what the person looked like. The boy was tall dark black hair white creamy skin covered in tattoos spider bites that Dan wants to lick and large blues eyes.

"Umm sorry I'm Phil Lester."


	2. Well then

"Umm hi I'm Dan Howell I'm new here" Dan said bushing

"Well then welcome Dan and again sorry I bumped into you."

"Oh it's fine if wasn't looking at where I was going anyways,Umm do you think you can help me find my class I'm really lost."

"Sure I'll help let me see your schedule, we'll looks like we'll have all but one class together." Said phil with a smile. ( _wow what a smile I wouldn't mind looking at that for ages)_ thought Dan.

"I'm sorry did you say something Phil"

"I said we'll be late for class if we don't get moving so come on." Phil took Dan's hand leading them to their English class

"Here we are English 11 with Mr Cry."

"I'm sorry did you say his name was Cry" said Dan confused.

"Yup that's his name well you better go introduce yourself to him oh and don't stare at his mask."

 _(Mask what mask)_ Dan thought Well better say hi.

As Dan walked up to his English teacher who had his back turned to him he suddenly turned to Dan.

"Oh hello you must be Dan I'm your English teacher Mr Cry." "Umm hello I'm Dan Howell and I have to say nice mask." Dan said.

" Well thank you my husband gave it to me right after I got the job and your set is right next to phil." Dan walked over to his seat and stared at Phil.

"His husband gave him that mask why."

"I don't know but you can ask him when we meet him he our computer teacher." Said Phil not caring


	3. Wow

"So that must have been fun for huh Dan bet at your old school your teacher didn't wear a mask" said Phil.

"Well now that you say that it was fun however why did his phone have a duck ringtone." Dan was confused with that none of the people he has seen ever had such a right tone.

"What why are you laughing I wanna know." Dan said with a pout

"That probably was his husband if it's a duck ringtone that means there fighting." Phil said trying to breath.

"What why a duck though" Dan was now confused.

"You can ask him when you meet him he's the one class we don't have together. Hey when lunchtime comes around meet me outside I wanna talk to you ok." Phil said with a bored tone.

"R-right so w-when is lunch anyways" Dan said a little nervous.

Phil saw that a smirked a little so he leaned in close to Dan's face a whispered a little breathlessly in Dan's ear "Right after Mr. Pews class go straight to the cafe the go left and your see a door go straight out and I'll be there. Now come on our we'll be late for math."

"Umm OK l-lets go to class." Said Dan a little unsure how to act.

 


	4. wow I'm such a girl

**_'_** _What does Phil want omg will he kiss_ _me wow I_ _sound like such a girl. But I want to know omg what if he just plays with my emotions then I'll_ _kill him and hide his body where no one can find him wow Dan just a little bit of a psychopath. Still I want to know what he is going to do oh here comes the teacher about_ _time mate._

_ ' _ Why is his hair green I'll ask Phil when I see him.' "TOP OF THE MORNING CLASS!!" 'Jesus why is he so loud' Dan looks over to Phil with a questioning look Phil looks shakes his head and laughs.

"Well class looks like we have a new student please came up and introduce yourself."

Dan gets up grudgingly and walks to the front of the room "Hello there I'm Dan Howell and I'm new." Dan said reluctantly.

"Hello there Dan I'm your teacher Jacksepticeye." Dan gave a strange look to his teacher and sat back down.

' _ What is with these teachers and their names I mean why. Oh look Phil is sleeping he looks so adorable wow again Dan our we a man or a little girl.' _


End file.
